Letters
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: What she did was wrong. She ruined his life. Now she writes for forgiveness.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

February 10th 2010

Sir,

I hope this letter finds you in good health, and that you and your wife are both well. I have written to you on several occasions and have yet to receive a reply. I of course do not expect one, but as I mentioned in all my letters I shall keep writing anyway. And as in all my other letters I shall apologise.

I am sorry.

Yours sincere-

* * *

She read over the letter.

She ripped it up.

She then took a fresh bit of paper and began to write again.

* * *

February 10th 2010

Mr LeBeau

I hope that you are feeling better and that they are doing everything they can for you. Please send my regards to Anna-Marie as well. I hope that you will reply to me this time, although I know I don't deserve it, I still hope, and I still continue to write. And as always, I am sorry.

I don't know that it was that made me do it. Well that's not true. Of course I know what made me do it, but please understand that if I could take it back now I would. If I had known that this would happen, then I would have kept my big mouth shut.

* * *

She stopped and looked at the letter.

She tore it up.

She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out.

She could see the park from here.

She saw a family, a man reading a paper, a woman walking her dog, two little girls skipping.

She saw a young couple.

She sat back down and pulled a fresh piece of paper towards her.

* * *

February 10th 2010

Dear Remy,

I hope this letter reaches you in time and that you are not suffering. I heard that they are close to finding a cure. Please tell Rogue that I miss her, I'm glad that she is there with you. I know you wont believe me, but really I am. You haven't replied to me, but I know I don't deserve it. I don't think you ever will. I live in hope as always. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know you can never do that, but please, anything but this silence. I can't stand it anymore. I don't care how much you tell me that you hate me, anything is better than nothing.

I am Sorry.

If I could change what happened I would, but I can't. You have to understand I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was saving us all from being betrayed. Instead I am the traitor. I betrayed you, and Rogue, and I'm sorry.

What I did was inexcusable, but they day I found out, about what you did, or, what I thought you did. I was so angry. I was angry that you kept it from us, I was angry that you were still working for that man, I was angry because the people who were killed were my friends. Sarah, Artie, Evan. They were my friends. And to find out that they had been murdered, no, massacred, and that you were involved. You can imagine how that sort of anger provokes you to do stupid things.

They day I found out about you and Sinister; I'll never forget that day. In the morning the two of us had a danger room session. We had good fun, and we beat Jean and Scott's best score. We laughed, you talked about Rogue and how you were so happy that the two of you could finally have a normal life. Then you made me pancakes and took the rest up to Rogue. That's when we got the call. The fake call, from Sinister. And so we all headed to his base, his empty base. I found the computer. It was too much to resist, so I hacked into his files. That's how I found out.

Everyone else had found the reason why Sinister had called us there. The Virus. The virus that was attached to a bomb that when it exploded would be released around the world and infect every mutant. But I, I was hooked to this computer, finding out all about you and sinister and the massacre. It said that you were the one that assembled the team, you were the one that led them to the tunnels, you were the one that was in charge of the attack, and that you were still working for him.

And then you ran in. You found me. You tried to warn me about what was going to happen. You asked me to help. I was going to pull your heart out right there and then. But you grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other room. Everyone was looking at me. Waiting for me to disable the bomb.

I remember your face when I finally did it. Relief. And you almost looked proud of me. I watched as you slipped your arm around Rogue and drew her nearer. I watched as other members of the team; Scott, Logan smiled at me. But all I could remember feeling was how much I hated you.

They began to leave, I told them I would take the virus back to the jet so that Hank could analyze it. I stayed, knowing that you would stay behind as well. I thought Rogue would stay too, but you told her to go. You came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder and said, "ya did it petit, I knew I could rely on ya."

I forced the arm away and picked up the vial containing the virus. You asked me what was wrong. But I couldn't reply. You asked me why I was crying. I walked towards the door, you stayed behind telling me to come back so that we could talk. Then I told you I knew. I knew everything about you and sinister, and what you had done. Before you could reply I dropped the vial and closed the door on you.

I heard you screaming all the way down the corridor. But I didn't turn back.

When I got on the jet they asked me, if that was all of us. I said yes. It wasn't until we were in the air that Rogue asked where you were. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her.

Then the base exploded.

There had been another bomb.

Rogue screamed and headed towards the door of the jet. Logan, Scott and Hank tried to restrain her but she shrugged them off easily. She ripped off some of her jacket and put it around her mouth. She then ripped open the door to the jet and flew back to you.

She saved you.

She brought you back to the mansion.

I went to Xavier. I told him everything. And then he told me, he already knew. He told me that Sinisters files were inaccurate. That you had brought the team together, but did not know its purpose, that you did lead them down to the tunnels, yet you didn't know why, and that you were not in charge of the attack. That in fact once you had realised what was going on, you tried to save them almost being killed yourself. And you were still in touch with Sinister, as a spy, for Xavier.

I ran out of the office and down to the infirmary, and Rogue was crying. You had the virus. It had happened. I was going to get what I wanted; you dead. And it was going to be slow. And it was going to be very, very painful.

You knew this.

You didn't tell anyone it was me.

You told them it had been an accident, the you had told me to go on ahead and accidentally locked yourself in. I don't think Rogue ever believed that story. I'm surprised everyone else did.

Before I could apologise you left. You and Rogue. You wanted to spend the rest of your days somewhere you wanted to be, rather than a hospital. I sometimes think that was only part of the reason you left. Sometimes I think it was because you couldn't stand to be around me. I know Rogue couldn't. I don't think you ever told her, I think she figured it out on her own.

Everyday I am haunted by what I've done, and every day I work to set things write. I sit there, with Hank, analyzing everything, trying to find some way to cure this disease. When I'm not writing to you, that is what I'm doing. Hank says it is like I'm punishing myself, he's right. I did wrong, I must pay the consequences. I will never give up looking for a cure and I will never give up apologising.

I am sorry. I am so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry.

Kitty

* * *

121 Belle Nuit

Valle Soleada

CA

February 14th 2010

Dear Kitty,

I write to inform you that on February 13th at 17:35 Remy LeBeau passed away. The Legacy Virus had reached it's final stage which we know allows the person infected to feel like they are getting better before finally killing them. Remy lived out his last few days in peace with me and our son.

I am afraid your last letter did not reach him in time. However enclosed in this letter is a letter I found in Remy's desk. Before he died he asked me to send it to you.

I read your last letter. And I would never have forgiven you for what I know now. I never completely worked it out before, and Remy would never tell me. But know this, I would never have forgiven you, if Remy had not asked me too. I could deny that man nothing. Please don't send us anymore letters. You may come and visit us. You can come and see Oliver, he is the spitting image of his father.

Yours,

Rogue

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You are forgiven.

Love

Remy


End file.
